villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Magician (Rayman)
The Magician, (unused real name: Ales Mansay) is a crafty magician and a major character in the Rayman series, and is the hidden but true main antagonist in Rayman Origins. He also appeared in Rayman Legends as a villain. Appearance In the original Rayman, he seemed to be part of the same species as Rayman. He was limbless and had long, blond hair. He had a purple shirt with two blue buttons and purple shoes. In Rayman Origins ''and ''Legends, the Magician is a Teensie with a dark cloak with a purple shirt underneath, a big black hat with a star on it, and grey hair (which is later revealed to be a wig.) History In the first Rayman, ''he is nothing but a helper who can be found in various stages. If Rayman pays him 10 Tings, a minigame will begin where the goal is to collect a number of Tings before the time runs out to get an extra life. In ''Rayman Origins, he aids Rayman on his journey to stop the Bubble Dreamers' nightmares by offering him Electoons in exchange for Lums and providing helpful tips and tricks. He serves as a rather sassy tutorial, and is shown to be rather obsessed with these lums. As the game progresses, he makes less appearances. When Rayman makes it to the final world, Moody Clouds, The Magician panickingly tells him not to go further. When Rayman reaches the control room, The Magician is revealed to have been powering the evil machines all along. While the game itself doesn't give any explanation at all, some unused dialogue reveals his actual motives (although, since it was left unused, it shouldn't be considered entirely canon.) He was bullied by other Teensies when he was younger due to his abysmal magical abilities, which slowly made him drive into insanity. Although he helped Rayman in the first game, he admired Mr. Dark's skills and abilities. He was also angry at the Bubble Dreamer, whose nightmares were dangerous to the inhabitants. He eventually snapped and placed a microphone in the Snoring Tree to trigger the war between the overworld and the Land of the Livid Dead. He then made use of the Lums he obtained to power his machines. His plan was to take over the Glade of Dreams and put an end to the Bubble Dreamers' dreams. He then tries to dispose of Rayman and co. by having them battle robotic version of earlier bosses. However, they return to his office. He is shocked by this, and after hesitating, he comes up with a plan. He starts playing disco music, reminiscent of the music that plays when you obtain a large amount of Lums in a level, and dancing with the heroes. However, just as the song ends, he escapes. They chase him down as the robotic empire starts to crumble. Eventually he jumps on an airship which is controlled by various Livingstones. After some time, the ship crashes into the core, powering the entire city, which explodes instantly, ending the threat once and for all. He is revealed to have survived the explosion in Rayman Legends, as the Bubble Deamers' nightmares cause him to multiply. His clones start kidnapping royal Teensies, but Rayman confronts them one by one to fight whatever they send after him, and then punch them into space. They all crash into a planet inhabited by mysterious aliens who poke them with various weapons, causing them to scream and squeak in harmony. Trivia *The Magician is the only recurring Rayman main villain. (Not counting spin-offs) *He is also the only Rayman villain to have appeared as an ally before. *Originally, he was going to have fleshed out backstory, but the dialogue was cut, probably to simplify the game. *When translated from Backslang to proper English, his name is "Sales Man". *Prior to the game's release, fans expected Mr. Dark to be in the game as he was seemingly featured in one of the trailers. However, this was simply the Magician without the star on his hat. Category:Wizards Category:Trickster Category:Rayman Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Comedic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sorcerers Category:Usurper Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Magi-Tech